Times Past
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: When a mishap catapults Hermione and Ginny into the past, they discover there's no way home. That's not the real problem though, the real problem is... should they change the past, or let the world fall away?
1. Chapter 1

_** Times Past**_

_After a strange mishap, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley find themselves catapulted into the past, where they discover they can't go home. Will they change the future, or will they let the world fall away?_

_Notes: Okay, so here's the deal. Everything is canon up to OotP. After that, things go into this funny little Au of mine. Dumbledore was indeed killed by Severus Snape, but it happened at the beginning of Christmas (that was Draco's deadline). DD knew this, and so he started Harry's new 'lessons' during the summer, telling him everything he thought he might need to know. After Christmas, the trio didn't return to school. About May of HBP year, Voldemort took the ministry. Around August, the last horocrux was discovered. It was during the battle that Hermione and Ginny ended up being blasted to the past. But Hermione already knows Harry was a horocrux. She figured it out ages ago. Smart little witch, she is. _

_Hermione/Sirius, Ginny/Remus, James/Lily_

**Chapter One**

Hermione was rather proud of the fact that they had been in the past for nearly three months and had successfully managed to avoid saying or doing anything that would seriously impact the future. Very proud, in fact.

Of course, she never counted on the Marauders taking an active interest in her, or Ginny for that matter. She never thought she would ever be on anyone's radar... other than for 'To Die Horribly'. So it came a as a surprise to her when she found herself and Ginny as the main targets of the Marauders latest prank.

It wasn't very pleasant, and she could certainly now see why Professor-er, Severus? No, Snape Oh, it was too confusing ... Why Snape hated those boys with such a passion. Being magically suspended from the ceiling by a wonky sort of muggle net was not fun.

Hermione could feel the rope biting into her thigh. She cursed when she realized she was giving the entire Great Hall a nice glimpse of her thighs. "Damn them." she hissed.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, poked a hand through the rope mesh and waved at the laughing students. She even went as far as to blow a kiss to a madly blushing fourth year boy who was eying her uncovered stomach with interest.

Ginny was that sort of girl though, Hermione was not. So they were having vastly different reactions to this situation. Ginny caught Remus Lupin's eye, winked at him and said. "D'ya boys think you could let us down now? It's a bit drafty up here, and Mione's really not an exhibitionist."

Remus grinned, a look in his eye that was certainly nothing like the much older Remus Lupin. "You are though, I take it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ginny shouted back, laughing.

"Indeed, I would." Remus called, earning himself several jeering laughs from the males surrounding him, and a few high fives from his fellow Marauders.

"Oi, Hermione luv! Don't know why you're so embarrassed. I can tell you with all honesty I've never seen a finer arse!" Sirius Black shouted for everyone to hear.

"MR. BLACK!" Minerva McGonnagal shouted, absolutely horrified.

"What? Oh, dear. Jealous, Minnie?"

"I've never..." McGonnagal trailed off, seeming blank of words.

"Of course you have at some- er, right then. Detention again, is it?" Sirius cut himself off at a sharp look from the Headmaster.

"Really now, Minerva. You don't have to assign detention when you want to spend time with us. You could always just ask." James Potter called out cheerily.

"DETENTION, TWO WEEKS!" McGonnagal shouted over the laughter of students. "With Filch." she added, when Sirius opened his mouth with all intent of cheekiness.

He snapped it shut, and pouted. "You do wound me."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for outlandish behavior, and a lack of proper respect!" McGonnagal added. "As for you Mister Potter, I am deeply ashamed. To think our Head Boy behaving so abysmally."

"Ah, well. Can't win 'em all, can you?" James asked, with a shrug.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, would you mind terribly letting the poor dears down?" Professor Dumbledore cut into what was sure to be an amazing lecture from the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Why certainly sir." James replied, waving his wand and muttering the counter charm. The girls drifted down gracefully from their entrapment.

Hermione brushed her skirt down calmly, while Ginny merely shrugged, and ran her hands over her skirt in an effortless manner. Remus eyed her warily. Ginny was... wild.

In the short time the girls had been at Hogwarts, all of them had noticed that Hermione Granger seemed to be a bit introverted, while Ginny Granger, her slightly younger sister was the wild card.

Hermione could be found in the library studying. Ginny was usually seen on the Quidditch Pitch, practicing her moves. James badly wanted her on the team, but she claimed she had no interest in actually playing the sport.

James had taken to asking her daily to join the team, usually right after asking Lily Evans on a date. Both girls continued to deny him.

Hermione glared at all of them, but found herself blushing profusely as Sirius raked his eyes over her frame slowly, then winked at her in an overly exaggerated gesture.

"Well, it's been fun boys. Toodles." Ginny called, looping her arm through Hermione's and dragging her out of the Great Hall, both girls ignoring the laughter following them.

"So, Granger – er, Hermione, that is... she's way hot. Think she'll go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asked, once they were gone.

"Sure." Peter said, blandly. Sirius grinned, but it turned to a glare with Peter's next words. "You've got just as much a chance with her as James does with Evans."

"Git."

* * *

Ginny burst into merry laughter as they entered their dorm later that evening. "My god. That was too funny."

"Really. I found it rather humiliating." Hermione snapped.

"Lighten up, _sister_. It was all in good fun." Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Hermione's predictable uptight attitude.

"Lighten up? They had my arse on display for the whole school!"

Ginny shrugged. "So? What... it's a nice arse."

_ "Nice?"_ Hermione questioned hotly.

Ginny smiled. "Sure. I mean, no where near as fabulous as mine, but it's... nice. Sirius certainly thought so."

Hermione blushed again. "That is not at all the point!" Hermione snapped.

"No, but you like it."

"I do not!" Hermione denied.

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny continued, ignoring her. "Sirius is rather... well, hot. Remus is absolutely delicious, don't you think? Who knew he was so..."

"Horny? Imbecilic? A jerk?" Hermione supplied.

"Divine." Ginny settled on.

"Divine? Please, Ginny. Do not go developing crushes on anyone. What about Harry, anyway?"

Ginny stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. "What about him? I was over him a long time ago, Hermione, and even if I wasn't... we aren't going home. You heard Dumbledore, there is no way. Merlin, I'll be in my thirties when Harry's still a teenager! It's absurd to even consider it. As for crushes... well, Hermione..."

"No! Don't you dare say it. You know the consequences of foolish thoughts like that. We've talked this to death, Ginny. The answer is still no." Hermione said sadly. She knew why it had to be no, too, she just wasn't sure how to tell Ginny they had to let history happen, just to let Harry become marked for sure death. He was the last horocrux, after all.

"Maybe I'm not ready to just throw all of them to the wolves, Hermione. You know more than you've ever told me, I know it! What aren't you telling me?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing, Ginny. There's just... there's no other way."

"Are you so sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded sadly.

In order for Voldemort ever to be defeated, they had to let history play out.

As awful as it might be.

* * *

So, what do we think?

As always, an until next time Raeyvn Rain


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The very day after the Great Hall incident, Hermione found herself seated between Sirius Black and Ginny _Granger_, in Transfiguration. She was studiously ignoring the former, and concentrating more than necessary on the latter.

Incidentally, Remus Lupin had managed to be seated on the other side of Ginny, while James Potter had wrangled himself a seat next to Lily Evans, with Peter Pettigrew sitting on her other side, leaving her no escape.

It was rather brilliant, actually.

Not that Hermione would ever admit that. Hermione resolutely turned to stare down at her parchment, and moments later, writing appeared on the page.

_Are you honestly going to ignore me all lesson?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes in his general direction, but refused to actually look at him.

_Don't you think that's a bit childish?_

That was it.

**Childish? I hardly think so. What you lot did yesterday was childish!**

_See, knew you couldn't ignore me!_

_**Honestly. Are you always so annoying?**_

_Possibly. Depends on the person, I suppose. A lot of girls think I'm charming._

_**You're not.**_

_Ooh, catty. I like._

_**Please don't. In fact, please don't speak to me.**_

_Is that what you really want?_

_**YES!**_

_Really? Are you certain?_

_**YES!  
**_

_You know, I rather like a girl screaming YES at me. Usually it's in a rather more intimate environment, but I'm game for anything._

_**You are absolutely disgusting and infuriating.**_

_You say that like it's a bad thing, luv._

_**Do not call me luv. And it is, a bad thing. A very bad thing. A vile and absolutely disgusting thing.**_

_So you say, but yet... you're still speaking to me._

Hermione wanted to scream, but refused to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she ignored his next several attempts to get her to write him, and paid more attention than she ever had before in class, and considering she was Hermione Granger, that's saying something.

_I'll get you to talk to me yet._

Hermione almost smiled at his perseverance. She replied, not realizing the challenge she was laying out at the time.

_**We'll see.**_

* * *

Ginny found herself in much the same predicament. The only difference was, she wasn't intent on ignoring Lupin. Perhaps a bit startled when the writing appeared on her parchment, but not angry. And she might have had a flashback or two concerning an enchanted diary. 

_Hello, Ginny._

_**Who's this?**_

_Remus._

_**Good lord. Don't do that to a person. It's a bit startling. **_

_Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you._

_**It's okay. Just had a bad experience with an enchanted diary once. **_

_Someday, I'll ask to hear the details of that, I'm sure._

_**You might ask, but that doesn't mean I'll tell.**_

_So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?_

_**It's the best. Nothing can compare.**_

_I've always thought so. Are you enjoying your stay here? Where are you from anyway, I'm not sure I've ever heard anyone say._

_**Yes, it's lovely. Well, originally we're from London, but our parents moved us away to France when we were ten. We attended Beauxbatons until this year, when our parents died. We wanted to come home.**_

_Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea._

_**It's not your fault. Don't worry.**_

_So, you've heard of the Hogsmeade visit coming up in a few weeks, no?_

_**Well... yeah.**_

_Well, do you want to go with me?_

_**Wait, do you mean like a date?**_

_Not if you don't want to. We can go as friends._

_**Friends sounds nice.**_

_Well, in that case, extend an invitation to your sister. Although... with Sirius taking a fancy to her, I suspect she'll want to keep her distance. She doesn't strike me as the type to fall for his charms._

_**She's really not. In fact, she's only dated one boy her whole life... my, well, he was like a brother to me. When we came here, she had to leave him behind. She's a bit sad still over that.**_

_Oh, hold on. James is asking something._

Ginny glanced over to Hermione while Remus was answering James' question. She looked really annoyed, Ginny wondered just what Sirius was writing to her. She didn't have a chance to ponder it long, as writing once more appeared on her parchment.

_Sorry about that. So you'll be there for the Hogsmeade trip, yes?_

_**Yeah, I suppose. I'll ask 'Mione as well.**_

_Great! James has almost convinced Lily to go... as friends, of course, but she said she'd go as long as you and Hermione agreed as well. Don't know how she knew that was the plan, but whatever._

_**Plan? You guys planned this out?  
**_

_Of course. We're Marauders, my dear. Rarely anything we do is without a plan... or a foolproof alibi. Unless of course, we want to be caught._

_**How very... humble of you.**_

_Well, I do try. Anyway, I suspect McGonnagal will be round shortly to check everyone's work, so I'll see you in Hogsmeade, luv._

_**See you there.**_

Ginny was struck with the thought that Remus Lupin in his youth was very much different from Remus Lupin of the future. This Remus was very free spirited, carefree and a little on the side of wicked. He truly was absolutely intriguing.

* * *

_Well that's all for this installment. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. _

_As always Raeyvn Rain_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Remus asked me to extend an invitation to Hogsmeade." Ginny told Hermione later that day.

Hermione glanced up. "You are not possibly really considering getting involved with that particular group, are you?"

"Why not? It's the closet we've got to home. They're not bad guys... well, not _all_ of them. Hermione, we're stuck here. Why not make the best of it."

"Because one slip up will have dire consequences." Hermione said immediately.

"And we still don't agree that staying quiet is the right choice." Ginny argued.

"Precisely. That's why we can't get involved with them, it'll be too tempting to spill it all later on."

"Hermione, would you lighten up! It's one bloody day, I'm not asking you to...to snog any of them, just spend one day in Hogsmeade with them."

Hermione sighed. She wanted to, really. Perhaps it was selfishness that kept her from allowing herself to even remotely feel friendly toward them. If she was to keep the future in tact, she couldn't make friends with them, because she would never be able to just sit back and watch them die.

_Like you can now._ A snide voice in her head demanded. She ignored it. She had no choice. Neither of them did.

"One day, Hermione. That's all I'm asking here. Besides." Ginny said, slyly. "Lily Evans agreed to go with James Potter, if you and I are there."

"How on earth does that work out?" Hermione wanted to know, they weren't friendly with Lily either.

"This whole big plan they had. Surprised you didn't know about it, actually. I'm assuming Sirius charmed your parchment too?"

"Oh. Well, yeah he did, but he never mentioned Hogsmeade."

"No doubt because you turned him down before he could even ask."

A furious blush rose high on Hermione's cheeks. "Shut it." she snapped a little sheepishly.

Ginny suddenly had a new understanding of why Hermione was so adamant that they stay away from the group. She had only been teasing before, but now she could see, Hermione was already dangerously close to falling for the arrogant Sirius Black, not that she even recognized that fact herself, but Ginny... Ginny could see it already.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

Sirius Black watched the newest Gryffindor with interest. Hermione Granger was purely fascinating. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but it was natural. She didn't use charms or muggle means to enhance her features. Sirius kind of liked that.

She was smart too. Probably smarter than Evans and Moony combined. It was fascinating. Really, Sirius Black.. interested in a girl that had more in her head than air.

She was fierce as well. Had a temper that sparked an interest in him. He liked seeing her fired up. He suspected he was starting to understand just why James liked to goad Evans so much. A girl as pretty as Hermione, so fired up about something, anything really, it was just... it was breathtaking.

"I think Padfoot's got a crush." James teased, throwing himself onto the couch, with his feet propped up on one arm, his head on the other. "Granger, then?"

Sirius sighed. No point denying it. "Yeah, Granger. Why doesn't she like me? All girls like me. I've yet to meet a girl that would turn me down flat." Sirius complained.

"Welcome to my world, friend." James said, a bit smugly, but a lot sympathetically.

"Oh lord no." Sirius wailed. "I'm not going through years of being turned down. No, no way."

"I doubt you'll be able to help it, mate. Think I enjoy hearing Evans tell me _I would rather date the Giant Squid!_ No, not really." James told him.

Sirius groaned. "Don't. I'm not that bad... not yet. With any luck, I won't be. Just got to get her out of my mind, that's all. Plenty of willing girls out there. I'll just go ask one of them out."

James tsked as Sirius made his way out of the portrait hole. "Poor sod." he muttered. "Tried that one in fifth year, it didn't work."

"Tried what in your fifth year?" Ginny Granger asked, as she took the seat Sirius had just vacated.

James startled, sitting up to look at her. "Er, nothing. Talking to myself."

"Do that often, do you?" She asked, amused.

James grinned. "Of course. Nothing better than a good conversation with oneself. Start off each day that way, you know. Say, would you like to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team? The benefits are great. Good tan, toned muscles, fresh air on a regular basis. I'll even throw in Remus for you, free of charge, what do you say?"

Ginny goggled at him. "You'd throw your friend into a bargain just to get someone on your team?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, no. Not _someone_, only you, luv. He fancies you, you know? It's why he asked you to Hogsmeade with us."

Ginny sighed. "I am aware."

"You don't fancy him?" James asked, a protective gleam coming into his eyes.

"I hardly know him."

"So? First time I saw Lily I knew she was the one for me. Give him a chance, Moony's a great guy."

"It's not that, James. I do like Remus. He's quite... charming. I just... I don't think I'm really ready to start dating. We've only been here a few months."

"Bad breakup before?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Well, er... that's a bit personal." Ginny stammered. Truth was, bad breakup couldn't be the term for it. Ginny had never really dated anyone seriously. Sure, she'd had dates here and there, and snogged more than her fair share, but it wasn't that. It was her situation, which was something she couldn't explain.

"I understand. Sorry for prying." James offered.

"Thanks." Ginny muttered. "Anyway, what's this thing with Sirius Black and my sister?" she asked.

James grinned. "He fancies her."

"Oh."

"Well, you see... Sirius has never _really_ fancied anyone. He's usually more the love 'em and leave 'em type."

"He better not even think of doing that to Hermione!" Ginny said furiously.

"That's just it. He's not. He genuinely likes her."

"Oh, dear." Ginny said, a bit saddened.

"What?"

"He's going to have his hands full. Hermione... she's a bit of a hard shell to crack."

"So he's noticed." James' smile was infectious, and Ginny found herself laughing with the boy that would go on to become Harry's father. It was mind boggling.

"I.. I have to go." Ginny muttered, as the full reality of the situation hit her suddenly.

"Ah, right then. See you at Hogsmeade?" he questioned.

"Of course, Hermione too for that matter."

James' eyes lit up. "Really... don't mention that to Sirius. Let it be a surprise."

Ginny giggled slightly. "I'll make a mental note."

"Very good. You and I are going to get on just fine, Ginny. Now, about that Quidditch team..."

"You never give up, do you?"

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

_And, because I've forgotten here's the disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize._

**Chapter Four**

Hogsmeade day came, and with it the startling feeling that this day was pretty much the beginning of the end. Hermione just knew that if they allowed themselves to be caught up in the lives of these four boys... and Lily Evans, that they would never be able to extricate themselves.

She knew Ginny didn't mind that. Ginny also didn't know the exact reasons why Hermione so dreaded the thought.

While Ginny took extra time primping before the mirror, Hermione simply pulled on her robes, brushed her hair into a bun, and sat on her bed, waiting for the other two girls to be ready.

When Lily and Ginny were finally ready to leave, Hermione shot Ginny a disproving look. She knew what Ginny was thinking and while Ginny's habit of constantly having a boyfriend were amusing back in their own time, it truly wasn't here.

Ginny ignored her, as expected.

The three girls arrived in the common room together, with both Hermione and Lily looking reluctant, and Ginny beaming brightly at anyone in her path. The girl could be downright scary at times.

"Ah, Lily dearest! You look stunning today." James Potter called from his place near the portrait hole, with his friends.

Lily glared at him, but forced herself to be polite. It looked like it took a real effort for her to say her mumbled "Thanks."

Sirius looked a little startled at her presence. Hadn't he known she was going as well? Hadn't Ginny mentioned a plan of some sort?

"Lily. Ginny... Granger." Sirius greeted. Hermione raised a brow at his use of her last name, when he had casually addressed the other two by their first.

"Black." She replied in kind.

"Ginny, you look lovely. As do both of you." Remus nodded in Hermione and Lily's direction as he said the last bit.

"Hello guys. So, Hogsmeade then... what's the big fuss all about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione had to hand it to her. She was a downright amazing actress.

The four boys faces lit up at the question. "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, Ginny." Remus said playfully.

Ginny pouted. "That's not very fair."

"You'll get over it, I'm sure." he joked.

"Right, can we move it along now?" Lily snapped, her voice effectively cutting off the rather light atmosphere. For a moment, James looked a little defeated, as though he knew instinctively that Lily was not going to budge on her stance on this day. Hermione felt a bit bad for him, but knew it was all going to work out as intended.

They visited Honeydukes first. Hermione loved their chocolate, and made a point of loading up on it. Then they visited Zonko's, where the four boys ended up leaving with multiple bags of merchandise. Hermione didn't even want to think of what they would do with it all.

The incident of the net was still far too fresh in her mind.

By the time they reached the Three Broomsticks for lunch and drinks, Hermione noticed that even Lily was having a hard time keeping her disinterested facade up. She had to admit, those boys could be awful charming when they put their minds to it.

Hermione wasn't even willing to budge an inch. She kept her words short and clipped, and only offered them when she was directly asked a question. Ginny however, was loving this.

She was willing to admit she'd developed a crush on Remus Lupin, but was keeping her distance in accordance with Hermione's warnings. Plus, she rather liked Tonks, and in the future, he would fall madly in love with the metamorphamagus. Ginny didn't want to possibly mess that up.

It was hard though, when she knew Remus had developed some sort of feelings for her as well. Really hard. Really, really hard.

She kept conversation light, asking the boys to show her this and that around the village. They'd tried to spook them with the Shrieking Shack, and while they'd acted as they were supposed to, inwardly, both Hermione and Ginny were smirking. Oh, they so knew the truth of that particular building.

James was talking quietly with Lily, who for once, wasn't yelling or threatening to hex him, but talking quietly as well. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little elated at that. Not only for the fact that these were _Harry's parents_, but because these were two people who would become widely admired for defying Voldemort, and for sacrificing their lives to save their son, the Hero of their world.

It was sad though, to think those thoughts, because these two people _would_ ultimately sacrifice their lives. Just as Peter _would_ betray them all, and Sirius Black _would_ go to Azkaban for a crime he never committed. It was all sad, but unfortunately, it was what had to happen.

Hermione could already feel the low forming in the pit of her stomach. The Gryffindor in her fighting to break through and be the one to save them from that fate. The logic inside her screaming that one couldn't meddle in time.

Horrible consequences. She had to keep that in mind.

It just really sucked.

"Sickle for your thoughts, luv." Sirius' voice startled her out of her musings.

Hermione was surprised that he was actually speaking to her. He'd been pretty much avoiding her all day, which she was fine with. He was a downright arrogant sod at times, from what she'd seen.

"Nothing worth a sickle, I'm afraid." Hermione dismissed.

"Really? Didn't seem that way from here. What's making you so sad?" he asked.

"Just thinking about life, I suppose. My friends from back home... I miss them terribly."

"Don't you write them?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. If only it were that simple. "No, I think it would make it harder." she lied.

Sirius watched her a moment. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out, but Hermione Granger was something different alright. She never quite acted the way he expected her to. She radiated an aura of coldness, but then here she was, about to cry over thoughts of her old friends.

He shifted in his seat. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not much to say anyway. I'm just being a bit silly."

"No, you're not. It's only logical you'd miss your old life. I can't imaging it's been easy starting over like that." he said.

"No, it really hasn't. What's done is done though, and I just have to look forward now."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he opted not to say anything. He had a feeling she was speaking of something much deeper than just missing her old friends, anyway.

* * *

_Well, here's Chapter Four. R&R. Enjoy._


End file.
